


To Have You In My Arms

by Mixolydia



Series: Space Travel [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien!Connor, Alien!Nines, Alien!RK800-60, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Connor has both a penis and a vagina, Cyberlife specialise in technology and space travel, Egg Laying, Good Elijah Kamski, Grief, Grieving, Hank is an astronaut, Hank is in his 30's, Human!Nines, Human!North, I gave myself a sad writing this, Intersex!Aliens, Labour, M/M, Miscarriage, Mourning, No Androids, Oviposition, Somehow, Soulmates, Spaceship Sex, Stillbirth, Tears, There's two Nines, Vaginal Sex, War, burial, intersex!Connor, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Hank and Connor are waiting for their third child to hatch but something comes along and threatens to tear their family apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going with this AU apparently.
> 
> I'd recommend going back to read part 1 '[In The Outer Reaches Of Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139619)' first if you haven't already.

“H-Hn!”

“T-That’s it, darling…” Hank grunted as he thrust into Connor as his hands wandered over his lover’s body. “M’close…”

Connor panted as they rode Hank’s cock. Their own cock was flushed a dark blue and dripping pre-cum over Hank’s chest as Hank thrust into the alien’s hot, slick walls. Their face was dusted blue as their hand reached down to stroke the aching member as they bounced up and down.

“L-Look at you, so b-beautiful…” Hank’s hand wandered up to stroke the swell of Connor’s belly. “I c-can’t wait to m-meet them…”

“H-Hank, I…” Connor mewled as their walls squeezed around Hank in warning as their cock twitched in their hand. “I…!”

“M-Me too…”

Connor cried out loudly as their orgasm hit and their walls clamped around Hank as they released their pearly, light blue load all over Hank’s chest. Hank grunted as his own orgasm hit and he filled Connor’s hole to the brim and it leaked out and down his thigh. He thrust a few more times before Connor all but collapsed on him, feeling very sated and boneless.

“T-That felt g-good, huh?”

“Very m-much so…” Connor smiled but then winced as a new pain rolled over his body. “A-Ah… ow…”

“Ow?” Hank asked as he looked at them in concern. “Are you…?”

“I t-think so…” Connor nodded and then blinked at him as Hank began to laugh. “W-What’s so funny…?”

“Just the fact t-that us having s-sex sent you i-into labour.” Hank grinned and only laughed harder as Connor pouted at him.

“I-It’s not funny…” Connor sighed and climbed off Hank, wincing slightly as another contraction rolled over them as Hank’s cock slid out. “I need t-to get to the s-spare room…”

“I got you, darling.” Hank smiled as he followed the alien out of the bed and pulled his pants on before scooping Connor up and causing him to gasp in surprise. “Easy… I’ll c-carry you…”

Connor only nodded as Hank managed to open the door and carry Connor down the corridor. Connor hadn’t bothered to put their clothes back on as they would just need to take them off again. He blushed as he heard Cole’s door open and the 7 year old boy peeked his head out, eyes heavy with sleep.

“Dad…?” He looked up at Hank, who had his back turned to him to protect Connor’s dignity. “What’s going on…?”

“Your Papa is having your sibling…” Hank explained. They’d discussed what Cole wanted to call Connor and since the alien wasn’t bothered, they’d decided on ‘Papa’. “Go back to sleep, son… you’ll be able to see it in the morning.”

“Oh, okay…” Cole nodded, still half asleep. “I’ll take the baby monitor in my room and come and get you if the twins wake up..”

“Good boy, Cole. Just like we planned, hm?”

Cole gave his Dad a goofy smile and went to grab the monitor from their room while Hank gently carried Connor into the spare room.

“A-Ah!” Connor cried out as the waters surrounding the egg broke and a puddle of sapphire tinted water flooded out of him and onto the hard, wooden floor underneath Hank’s feet. Connor hid their face in Hank’s chest in embarrassment and Hank just chuckled as he carried Connor into the bathroom.

“Hey, it’s not that bad…” Hank said as he sat Connor on the toilet. “Sandra ended up throwing up on me when her waters broke. At least yours are just clear liquids. Would you like a bath, my love?”

“That would be appreciated, Hank… thank you.” Connor squirmed on the toilet.

Hank shook his head as he turned the water on, making sure it wasn’t too hot for his lover. In the two years that they’d first met, Connor’s mannerisms had never changed and Hank would help but smile. He dipped his hand in the water and nodded.

“Alright, the bath’s ready.” He looked over to Connor.

The alien nodded and stood up on wobbly legs which caused Hank to rush over and help keep them steady. Connor slid into the warm water and let out an audible sigh of relief as the warmth helped him relax and dull the pain he was feeling.

“Oh, that feels good…” Connor said as Hank took a chair to sit next to him, gently stroking his white hair for a while. “Thank you…”

“It’s not a problem, Con…” Hank smiled at him. They relaxed in the water for half an hour before Connor spoke up.

“I’ve been doing some research since I gave birth to the twins… and I know it is common practice on Earth for the partner to join the one having the child while in labour…” Connor turned their head to look up at Hank. “…would you… stay with me?”

“Of course, Con.” Hank leaned over to kiss him on the head. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Thank you, it means so much to me…” Connor smiled and then winced as a large contraction ripped through his body. “T-The egg is going t-to be with us sooner r-rather than later I feel…”

“Do you need to get out…?”

“Please, Hank… I n-need to get to the n-nest…” He nodded as Hank helped him out of the tub and dried him off. “The e-egg is b-beginning to descend…!”

“Alright, alright…I got ya.” Hank quickly patted Connor’s skin dry and slowly led them to the bed, helping them climb in and settle into the nest they had made just over a week ago.

“H-Hank… please, I n-need you…” Connor whined as they got onto all fours.

“Alright.” Hank smiled softly as he crawled into the nest with Connor. “What do you need me to do…?”

“J-Just hold me… please…” Connor panted as they crawled over to Hank and gripped his knees, the jewels flashing between red and yellow. Hank gently stroked Connor’s hair once more as the alien panted through his contractions and letting out a loud cry, one of their hands cupping their swollen belly and Hank could have sworn he saw Connor’s belly actually ripple with the contraction. “I-It’s coming…!”

“Breathe, Con… nice and deep…” Hank encouraged them.

They nodded as they had no choice but to obey their body. They changed their position so that their hands were on Hank’s shoulders and his rear end was squatting a foot or so off the nest. They let out a long, pained cry and their face flushed a deep blue as the pointed end of the egg parted his folds as it began to emerge from Connor’s body.

“That’s it, Con…” Hank whispered to him. “Keep going, you’re almost there.”

Connor whimpered as Hank held him close. They fell into a pattern of pushing as the contractions washed over them and panting when they had a break in-between. They let out one last, loud cry as a final contraction ripped through them and the egg slipped from them and landed softly into the nest below.

“There you go…!” Hank smiled as he kissed Connor’s head. “You did so well!”

“T-Thank you, Hank…” They smiled as they sat back to admire the beautiful egg that they’d just given birth to, their jewels settling back down to a bright blue. “Hello my darling star… I can’t wait for you to hatch…”

“Me either, Con…” Hank smiled and they frowned as he noticed Connor’s face scrunch up in pain, the jewels on their head flashing an angry red. “Con?”

“Hank…!” They pitched forward into his arms. “T-There’s another one!”

“Another one?” He paled slightly. “Twins again?”

“T-There’s something wrong… I… I can’t feel it moving…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay… just breathe…” He said as he tried to calm the panicking alien.

Connor cried softly in Hank’s arms as the second egg slipped from their body with much more ease. Hank glanced at the egg and noticed it was half the size of the other one and was dull rather than the beautiful space-like pattern of the first. It reminded Hank of the dead stars he’d seen while on his space travels and he knew at that moment that the second egg hadn’t made it.

“Oh Con…” He held the crying alien to him, his hand gently stroking their hair as they grieved for the child they would never know.

“I… I knew others… on my h-home planet whose e-eggs just… stopped g-growing inside them…” They sobbed into Hank’s chest. “I n-never thought… it would h-happen to me…”

“I’m sorry, Con…” Hank quietly whispered as the tears dripped down his face too.

“I...” Connor pulled away to gently cradle the lost egg to their chest. “I’m sorry… I failed y-you…”

“You didn’t fail anyone, Connor…” Hank said as he brought Connor back into his arms. “It’s just something that happens… We still have a beautiful egg and we’ll tell them all about their twin as they get older…”

“Does… d-does this happen to h-humans, Hank…?” Connor whimpered.

“Yeah, it does…” Hank nodded. “It… It happened to Sandra, actually… She lost two babies before Cole was born safely.”

“Oh, I’m s-sorry…” They sobbed into Hank’s chest.

“It’s ok, Con…” He stroked Connor’s hair. “It was a long time ago…”

“W-What do w-we do now…?”

“Is there anything your people do…?”

“T-The eggs would r-return to the g-ground…” Connor sniffled. “T-Then a tree b-blooms above the g-grave…”

“Let’s do that then… we can have a small area in the garden.”

“I w-would like that…” They nodded. “T-Thank you…"

* * *

They held the small ceremony the next day. Once Connor had made sure the first egg was wrapped up correctly in the nest they carried the lost egg gently in their arms outside, where Hank and the children were waiting. The twins, not yet two years old, were too young to understand what was going on but Cole cried big, ugly tears as Hank held Connor close as he spoke.

“Today we lay to rest the child we never got to meet… but love with all of our hearts.” He said as Connor knelt down to place the egg into the small hole they’d dug up. They then filled the hole and stood up and sobbed into Hank’s chest.

“Although we never got to meet you, know that we love you and you will forever remain in our hearts.” Hank quietly spoke as they watched as a tiny sapling popped out of the ground. “Rest in peace, our tiny star child…”

Once they’d finished, they quietly headed back inside. Even the twins could sense their parents’ moods and were less fussy and loud than normal. Once they’d been fed, Connor retreated to the spare room to curl up with the live egg. Hank couldn’t blame them; he could remember how heartbroken Sandra had been.

What Hank hadn’t expected was a knock on the front door. He frowned and opened the door and found himself face to face with a group of aliens who looked like Connor.

“Hello. We are here for Connor.” The first alien spoke. “We need their help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They receive some troubling news about Connor's home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that "[Text like this]" is in Connor's native language.
> 
> Also, this story somehow ended up with two Nines in it? idfk.

“…Who the fuck are you?” Hank growled at the aliens standing on his doorstep, turning toward the human who had escorted them to his house. “You brought them here?”

“Hank…” North said in a cautious tone. “This is Prince Marlius, or Markus, of the planet Xirion. With them is their most trusted guard and loyal friends, Sitial and Jovis.”

“[You may refer to us as Simon and Josh, if that makes your life a little easier.]”

“[I wouldn’t mind that, thanks.]” Hank nodded and then switched back to speak to north. “Doesn’t explain why they’re here, though.”

“If you’ll allow us in, then we can explain.”

“Fine.” Hank folded his arms to let the four of them in. “I’ll listen but… Connor’s in mourning right now, so I don’t know how much help they can be…”

Hank led them through to the main living area, chuckling as three pairs of curious eyes peered over the top of the couch to stare at their visitors.

“Cole, can you take the twins into your room for now?” Hank asked the eight year old. “I have important things to discuss with our visitors…”

“Oh, sure dad!” The boy nodded and helped his siblings off the couch and took their hands to lead them to his room. They stared up in wonder as they passed, the twins only knowing their ‘Mama’ was from a different world and never actually meeting anyone from Connor’s home planet before.

“[What beautiful children…]” Markus commented as they watched them disappear into Cole’s room. “[Are they yours?]”

“[Yeah. I met Connor just under three years ago when their ship crashed into a nearby planet while my crew and I were on an expedition to the outer edges of the Milky Way. They were injured and we brought them back to our base. They healed quickly and explained to me that they were on the run from their home planet after being exiled.]” Hank stared at the alien sitting on his couch who suddenly looked guilty. “[They said they’d been exiled because they didn’t feel the same way about someone.]”

“[That… that was me.]” Markus sighed. “[I loved them and was so angry that they didn’t feel the same way. I felt they’d sentenced me to death… and exiled them from the planet. I was rash and stupid and I only realised that once I’d found my own soulmate…]”

Simon scooted closer and gently took Markus’ hand in their own. “[Connor should never have felt like they needed to leave.]”

“[I have the feeling that they would have left, regardless of exile or not… they told me that they’d felt that their soulmate wasn’t even on their home planet. They would have travelled the stars to find them… and they did.]”

“[Yes… I can tell. The energy radiating off you…]” Markus smiled. “[And the fact that you have two children together.]”

“[Soon to be three.]” Hank smiled but then his smile faltered. “[It could have been four… but Connor lost an egg… it just stopped growing…]”

“[Oh, I’m sorry to hear that…]” Simon squeezed Markus’ hand as their other hand rested on their stomach. “[I… I know how he feels.]”

“[Are you…?]” Hank questioned.

“[I am… this is our second egg. The first one did the same as Connor’s and just… stopped growing mid-cycle. We were both devastated.] “

“[I can only imagine… Connor’s shut themselves in the spare room with the remaining egg. They haven’t left the bed in almost three days.]”

“[Perhaps if I sp--]”

In that moment the door to the spare room opened and Connor’s head peeked out. They looked exhausted and dark bags sat under their eyes. Their ‘cotton candy’ hair, as Hank affectionately called it, was flat and dull. “Hank..? I heard you talking to someone…”

“Connor…” Hank stood up and walked over to them, gently bringing them into his arms. “You shouldn’t be walking around, you look terrible…”

“…Thanks Hank.” They chuckled softly into his chest, tears pricking the corner of their eyes. “I can’t hide forever though…”

“[Fi… I mean, Connor…?]” Markus’ uncertain voice spoke up which caused Connor to look over to them.

“[…Marlius? What are you doing here…?]” Connor said as they hid their face in Hank’s chest to avoid looking at their ex-lover.

“[I… I came for two reasons… first was to apologise to you and lift your exile… You’re free to come home if you wish…]”

“[I…]” Connor sighed and shook their head. “[I can visit from time to time but… my home is here, on Earth, with my family…]”

“[I understand… that brings me to my second reason though…]” Markus sighed and ran their free hand over the short, grey hair on their head. “[…Connor, there’s war threatening to break out on Xirion.]”

“[A… a war…?]” They blinked slowly. “[But why…?]”

“[It’s my fault...]” Markus shrank back into the couch. “[Your family back on Xirion… Your twin, Sixtrus, is marching towards the capital with an army behind them. They feel like they’ve been supressed for years by the royal family and your exile pushed them over the edge. I have tried speaking to them but to no avail. They have an army thousands strong and… well, you know that head of the royal family and my sire, Carlifius, has been in ill health for many years. I fear this war may just kill them off…]”

“[What of Nin? They were working at the palace under your guidance…]”

“[They are… at the moment, they are leading the royal guards to protect the palace. Ninifil does not want to fight but it willing to lay down their life in order to protect the castle… Connor, please… I need you to come back to Xirion… convince Six to stop their march…]”

“[And if I can’t stop them?]”

“[Then... war will happen and I’m not sure it’s a war I can win…]”

“[Hold on…]” Hank decided to chip in at that point. “[I’m not letting Connor go by himself!]”

“[I have already spoken to your employee... I believe it was Mr. Kamski himself. You have permission to travel with Connor to Xirion. The children can some too, of course. You will be staying in the castle and at the first signs of hostility you are to return to Earth.]"

“[Alright… Cole will have to stay with his Mother as he has school and she can look after Sumo.]” Hank nodded as the puppy in question looked up at him. “[When do we need to leave?]”

“[The sooner the better, to be honest…]”

Hank nodded as Connor looked up to him and nodded.

“[Let’s do this.]”

* * *

“Daaaad!” Cole whined at him as he stood on the viewing platform, next to his mother, at the space station. “Why can’t I go with you…!?”

“Because you have school and school is important!” Hank sighed as he tried to explain the situation to Cole. “You can’t miss months of school and besides, this isn’t a fun trip. We need to avert a war!”

“But… the twins are going with you!”

“Colin and Freya are only two years old, Cole… they need to be with us.”

“It’s not fair… I wanted to visit too…”

“Hey…” Hank kneeled down to bring the boy into a hug. “Once this whole war business is done, we’ll take you next year during summer vacation, alright son?”

“Okay…” Cole nodded and hugged his father back before joining his mother.

Connor smiled sadly as they watched the young boy. They wanted to hug him too but they had their precious egg secured to their front in a baby carrier and was wrapped up to ensure it would stay warm. They took Hank’s hand and gently led him over to their ship which had been upgraded with a double sleeping pod for them, a pod for the twins and an incubator to keep the egg warm during the month of travel it would take for them to reach the Andromeda galaxy and the planet Xirion that lay within.

“Time to go, Con…” Hank smiled as they stepped into the ship. Connor took a seat as Hank started up the spaceship, the familiar lights softly illuminating the inside of the ship. The intercom flickered to life as Nines and Gavin’s voices came in from their own ship as they were to join them on the trip. Markus’ ship had already left the day before and would make it back to Xirion before they would.

“_Alright! It’s about time we got to leave the Milky way!”_

“_Gavin, this isn’t some sort of road trip… many lives could be at stake.”_

“_I know, Nines… geez, get the stick out of your ass!”_

“_The only ‘stick’ around here is mine and it’s—“_

Hank sighed as he cut the communication off. “Nope. Not listening to those two again.”

“They certainly are an interesting pair…” Connor smiled as they buckled the twins into their seats.

“That’s one way to describe them!” He chuckled. “Alright, sit your ass down and buckle in!”

Connor nodded and did so, making sure the egg wasn’t too cramped as the ship took for for the depths of space.

* * *

A week had passed and they were well on their way. They’d just left the Milky Way and were heading to the Andromeda Galaxy. Connor was settled in Hank’s lap as they watched the quiet darkness of space float by.

“You know…” Connor hummed as they laid their head on Hank’s chest. “I never realised how beautiful space was…”

“Hm?” Hank hummed as his fingers made their way into Connor’s hair.

“When I was fleeing Xirion… I never stopped to look. I was too busy thinking about my survival but now… now that I have the chance to just look… It’s truly beautiful…”

“Yeah… that was the main reason I wanted to be an astronaut…” He nodded as his fingers gently massaged Connor’s scalp which made the alien purr in contentment. “I wanted to get closer to the stars that I had admired as a child…”

“And now look at you… “ Connor smiled as he pulled him in for a kiss. “You and your crew will be the first humans to visit Xirion… although my people have visited Earth, it has never been the other way around…”

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Hank smiled at them as he kissed them once more. “Although nothing compares to you…”

“Hank…” Connor snorted. “That was corny…”

“It’s true though.” Hank smiled as he nibbled at their ear fluff. “When people ask why I’m with you, I tell ‘em it’s because ‘They have hair like cotton candy and eyes that sparkle like the stars in the sky’. You make me so happy Connor…”

“I’m glad, Hank...” He groaned slightly. “I love you…”

“I love you too, Con… ever since the first day I met you…” He pulled back and Connor gasped as he pulled out a small, black box. Connor had been reading up on ‘bonding rituals of humans’ and they had a feeling what Hank was going to ask them. “Connor, you make me the happiest man in the universe. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

“Oh Hank!” Connor smiled even as the tears began to roll down their face. “Of course I will!”

“I’m glad, this trip would have been awkward if you’d said no.” Hank chuckled as he opened the box and took a silver band out that had a band of dark purples and blues engrained into it. Connor smiled widely as Hank slipped the ring onto their finger and they held their hand up to admire it.

“It’s so beautiful…”

“Just like you…” He leant forward slightly to capture Connor’s lips with his own. They both moaned as Connor opened their mouth to him and their tongues fought for dominance. Hank eventually won and Connor could only groan into Hank’s mouth as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart, still attached by a string of spit as Connor’s face flushed blue.

“We shouldn’t… the children—“

“Are sleeping.” Hank grinned as his hand reached down to cup at Connor through their pants. “They won’t be awake for a while yet.”

“A-Ah…” Connor whined and thrust weakly into Hank’s hand. Hank smirked as his hand creeped up to sneak under the waistline and down to feel Connor’s cock throbbing under the heat of his hands. The alien gasped as the heat wrapped itself around them and Hank gave their cock a few lazy strokes, which caused them to moan loudly in Hank’s lap. “H-Hank… that f-feels…”

“You’re doing well, darling…” Hank said as he leant over to kiss all over Connor’s neck and their exposed skin. “So good for me…”

“H-Hn…” Connor moaned as Hank’s words shot straight to their cock and they felt it harden in Hank’s hand. They wiggled on his lap as they felt their hole get wet and slick ran down the side of their thighs. “H-Hank… I…”

“I feel that, darling…” Hank moaned slightly as his clothed erection rubbed uncomfortably against his boxers. His thoughts turned back to Connor as he picked up the pace and Connor cried out, pre-cum dribbling out of their cock and down the shaft. “Wanna see you cum… let it all go…”

“I… I’m close, H-Hank…” Connor trembled under Hank’s touch. They all but screamed as Hank’s other hand dipped down into their folds and rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. They came with a cry; light blue come spurting over Hank’s hand and Connor’s chest and his slick made Hank’s crotch wet. “A-Ah!”

“That’s it, my starlight…” He smiled as he stroked them through the orgasm. “So beautiful…”

Connor panted as they rode the high before gently batting Hank’s hand away from their oversensitive cock. They leant on Hank’s chest, trying to breathe and cool themselves down. They frowned as they realised Hank hadn’t achieved orgasm yet and they slipped off his lap and settled in-between his legs. Hank blinked and then blushed as he realised what Connor was about to do.

“Ah, C-Con, you don’t have to…”

“I want to…” They smiled as they reached up to tug Hank’s pants and boxers down which caused Hank to grunt as the cold air hit him. He didn’t have to worry about the coolness for long though as Connor wrapped their hand around Hank’s girth and got onto their knees to kiss the head of the impressive member in front of them. “Mm…”

“F-Fuck…” Hank swore as his clean hand worked its way back into Connor’s hair as the alien’s lips swallowed the head and they slowly worked their way up and down his cock and taking a little more with each cycle of movement.

Connor smiled as they bobbed up and down on Hank, their tongue sliding underneath as they moved. They let out a small groan as they felt Hank twitch in their mouth and their own cock reacted and filled up once more and bobbed against their stomach. They pulled off Hank, much to the other’s displeasure until Connor stood up and shed what was left of the bottom half of their clothes and straddled Hank’s lap. It was a little awkward but they managed it as their legs settled on either side of Hank’s thighs.

“C-Con, please…” Hank groaned as his cock rubbed against their backside. “Don’t tease…”

Connor smiled as they lifted themselves up slightly and lined up, sinking down onto Hank’s rock hard cock in one fell swoop. They both cried out in pleasure and Hank had to stop himself from coming right there and then as Connor’s walls squeezed him. Connor reached down with a hand to give his sensitive clit a rub and he moaned. Hank growled as he held Connor’s hips in his hands and he thrust up and into his new fiancé hard and fast.

“F-Fuck, Con… you’re s-so perfect… so t-tight around me…"

“H-Hank…p-please…”

“That’s i-it…”

The noise of flesh on flesh filled the cockpit as Connor clung onto Hank with one hand and stroked their own cock with the other. Both of their faces were flushed and Connor was practically bouncing on Hank’s lap, moaning and groaning loudly. Their walls fluttered around Hank and they both came with a cry as Hank filled Connor up and Connor’s cock unleashed another load of cum over the pair of them.

Connor laid their head on Hank’s chest and they both drifted off into a post-coital nap with Hank still firmly buried inside Connor.


End file.
